


The Assassin and The Crook

by LucidDreaming



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, let my otp live, vague smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sara and Leonard are a fucking couple and alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you can tell that I am pissed that the ONE TIME I SHIP A STRAIGHT COUPLE one of them dies. Anyhow, freyreh on tumblr posted an AZ Challenge for Captain Canary so I thought I'd give it a chance, Hope you enjoy~

In hindsight, Snart should have seen this coming.

The building was too silent, everything was too easy to access, the hard drive he was suppose to steal was right on the table in the office. He should’ve listened to the voice of his gut, repeating the same name over and over again.

His head was hurting and he honestly didn’t care much for what this Doctor Monty was saying. Monolouging about his evilness and the end of the world. Nothing he hadn’t heard before.

They weren’t in the office anymore but some big basement with many different tests and gizmos a-plenty. It wasn’t exactly his expertee but Snart had the sense that those couldn’t be any good. There were also few other doctors and many guards. The only saving grace of the entire situation was that the rest of the team was surely aware of his disappearence.

If anything, him not showing up and going ghost on the comms should be enough to get them moving.

“Doctor.” A big burly classic goon cut Monty. “There’s a woman.”

“What?”

Snart raised a brow.

“Says her name’s Alexa.”

Snart ducked as much as he could to avoid any injuries. It was over the moment it started. Sure, these men were trained but not by Ra’s al Ghul –twice- and the rest were doctors. Sara walked over to him, shaking her head as she uncuffed him.

“There’s my damsel.”

He chuckled as he grabbed the hard drive from the table and looked down at Monty on the floor. “Only to you.”

 


	2. Bribe

“Can I use your cold gun?”

“No.”

Sara pouted at the response, even though Snart couldn’t see her face. He was on his bed, going through a magazine he’d stolen in god knows when. Sara was on the other side of the room, looking at the gun. It wasn’t that she needed the gun or anything. No, that was a lie, she needed to use the damn thing. Atleast once. It was a pretty awesome gun and she was getting trigger happy around it.

“Please?”

“No.”

She huffed and crossed her arms.

“White Canary being a petulant child was not something I had expected.” He said, glancing up from the magazine. “You got your sticks, I got my gun.”

“Will you let me use your gun if I give you my sticks?”

“No.”

“Oh come on!”

“Why do you even want it?” he asked.

“Because it’s a gun that freezes stuff.” She explained, one hand waving towards the object in question. “Not all of us have weapons made for us.”

“It wasn’t made for me either. I took it.”

“Not surprising.” She retorted before setting her eyes on him. She walked up to his bed, climbing on top and straddling him before he could even ask what she thought she was doing.

Because the next thing he knew, her lips were on his. And really, who was he to complain?

She grabbed his shirt, pulilng him closer to herself and he was more than happy to oblige. Other than being one hell of a fighter, Sara was one hell of a kisser. After what seemed like eternity, she pulled back, breathing heavily. He shook his head and faux annoyence.

"Bribery will get you anywhere."

"I can use the gun?"

"Once, now kiss me."


	3. Cards

Snart’s room was dreadfully quite despite the low hum of the Waverider. Sara was sitting on his bed, as usual, shuffling cards, as usual, waiting for Snart to show up, as usual. Her fingers worked mechanically, mind shut down for anything else that was not a threat.

His jacket was on the chair, his gold gun on the table, next to her sticks and white jacket. She started trading cards. For him, for her, for him, for her…and she started to play.

What was that saying? About madness and doing the same things and expecting different outcomes?

Sara waited for Snart to cheat, to snark, to flirt but the room was empty. She kept waiting. She was about to put down another card before she noticed his handwriting on it.

_I don’t cheat_

And that simple sentence in his handwritting, written god knows how long ago to annoy her, broke her. Ugly sobs escaped from her, shaking her body violently.

Deep down, she knew that Snart wasn’t coming back. He would never come back. But her mind was filled with other thoughts. Her mind kept reminding her that she had died as well. She had been dead for a year and now here she was. Universe was weird, he might have survived, he must have. He always had a trump card.

And, hoping for the impossible –and knowing she was hoping for the impossible- she sucked in a breathe and kept playing on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....it was bound to happen.


	4. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to happy stuff people, back to happy stuff.

If anyone had told Snart that one day he would walk into his room on a time travelling ship to find a drunk assassin dancing in her pajamas, he would have laughed and walked away –not before stealing their wallet.

But that was exactly what was happening.

Sara was in her pajama short and a tank top, missmatched wool socks, spinning and singing along to N’Sync. She was unaware of his presence in the room, too busy singing along, and Snart leaned back to the closed door, watching his assassin. For a half-drunk girl, she had good balance.

He smiled to himself, shaking in head in disbelief. Sara noticed him then, eyes and smile widening, jumping and shimmying towards him with her hands extended.

“Lenny!” she exclaimed and yes, if dancing and singing hadn’t cued him in, the nickname was foolproof way to know that she was more than a little drunk.

“Sara.” He simply said, letting her drag him to the middle of the room. He knew that they probably looked ridicilous. She was a ball of energy and he simply stood there, let her dance as she held his hands.

“You know I don’t dance.”

She pouted, “Not even a lil’ bit?”

“No.” He said but, just to amuse her a bit, she spinned her around. Sara giggled and used the momentum to force him to dip her. Drunk or not, Sara was smart. “That’s all you’re getting.”

“You gonna watch?” she asked, letting go of him. He sat on his bed and smirked.

“Oh, you can be sure of it.”


	5. Ego

Sara knew multiple things about Snart. His sarcasm was a defense mechanism, he worked very hard for his own heists and for whatever plan Rip threw at them (she knew that he always had multiple back-up plans. She also knew that he had plans incase something happened to a team member. He didn’t like leaving people behind.) He was smarter than he led on, he cared about the team.

He also had an ego.

And, truth to be told, considering how good he was at what he did, he had the right. He took pride in his work, at how much effort he put into it and how he executed it. It was all kinds of adorable to watch his face when someone –anyone- from the team complimented or thanked him.

He would cover it with another smirk and one-liner but Sara had learned his expressions to know that he was proud and happy about it.

Sara would praise him in her own way. Patting his back when they made it back, winking across the room, or kissing him breathless in their room. Sure, he had a big ego, but it wasn’t the only thing he had.


	6. Frost

Sara held her staff tightly, murder on her mind, as she walked silently through the building. Everything was going fine, Ray had gotten the files they needed and Kendra had found a clue that could help them find Savage. Then they’d heard Snart calling in for back-up because Mick was down.

And then the line had died. Ray was too far off to get there. Kendra, closer than him, was coming for help but Sara was already there.

She was following the frost on the floor, left by Snart’s gun, and also multiple dead bodies. When she heard a loud thud, she crouched, moving next to the wall. She listened for footsteps, for talking, for any kind of noise but nothing happened. She stood up and turned the corner which opened into a wider room.

The room was filled with many dead guards, some burned and some turned to ice. The only bodies she cared about was the two in the middle. She raced next to them.

Snart was still awake, checking Mick’s injuries. She skidded next to them, glancing over both to see if they had any serious wounds. Mick seemed to have taken the most hits, an ugly bruise already forming on his face.

“Found Mick and Snart. Go to Waverider.” She said to the comms.

“Carrying him back will be unpleasant.” Snart said and groaned as he stood up. When he noticed the worried look on Sara’s face, he tilted his head. “I’m fine, Sara.”

She looked at him a bit more before nodding and picking up Mick all by her own without having any problems. She re-adjusted herself before throwing Mick over her shoulders a la fireman’s carry. No other way was she carrying him.

“You know I’m here to help.” He said, not bothering to hide awe on his face.

“Yes.” She said. “You will carry my staff.”

“Sara.”

“You're are injured, Crook, carry yourself to the ship and save me from carrying both of you.”

At the end, he did carry her staff and he was glad he had let her carry Mick. The expressions of the other team members had been gold.


	7. Game

Sometimes Snart hated that Sara was so good at what she did. She was brilliant at everything she did. She read people like a book, noticed things no one else on the team could ever notice, and she was a damn good actress if need be. She played whatever game they asked of her, even if she didn’t like the role.

Like now, for instance. She didn’t like that she was playing the blonde bimbo seducing the man with the card they needed but she was doing it. She was doing it too well.

Snart, her back-up incase she ever needed one, was three tables away, sitting alone and sipping his drink. Watched her giggle and toss her hair and tilt her head and arch her back and flirt. She was so good at it she almost fooled Snart into thinking she was actually into this guy. He knew she wasn’t.

And no, he was in to shape or form jealous. He had nothing to be jealous of a guy who would soon be blacked out and robbed. He was too busy taking in how Sara looked like in the red backless dress she was wearing to be jealous.

A waitor came in and ‘tripped’, forcing Sara to slam herself against their target, who caught her. The waitor apologised and left meanwhile Sara thanked the man, who had no idea that she had pocketed his card and hid it inside her dress.

She made some exscuse and left the room, Snart hot on her heels. They met in the empty corridore, where she was talking to Rip on her comm.

Snart sneaked a hand around her waist and into her dress, pulling out the card she had managed to slip in. She leaned backwards to him, grinning.

“I’m glad that’s over.” He said as they walked.

“I thought you liked games?” she teased and he placed a kiss on her neck.

“Only when I’m involved.”


	8. Happiness

There were times when Rip’s plans went, well, according to plan. Where they all did what they were supposed to and came back alive –maybe a bit hurt- but with their goal achieved. This was one of those days. Sara was sure she had major bruises forming on her body and each step made her ache all over but she had a smile on her face.

They’d gotten the artifacts and Gideon had confirmed that it would set back Savage for atleast a decade.

She stalked to her room and pulled out her outfit and laid on her bed in her panty, bras be damned. She liked to have her alone time after missions. She needed her time to calm her senses and to push back the blood lust creeping under her skin.

She heard the door open and didn’t bother to open her eyes. She felt the dip of the bed and moved to a side, giving Snart enough room to lay down. It had become a thing between them. After a mission –success or failure, unless they weren’t running from something- one of them would come to others room. They wouldn’t talk, sometimes they wouldn’t even touch one another, but it helped.

Today, Sara snuggled close to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Ironically, Snart was actually a warm person.

“You took off your shoes right?” she asked, looking up to him.

“Ofcourse.” He replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Her smile widened and she closed her eyes. Life on the Waverider was anything but easy. Chance of death was high but hey, they would take all the happiness they could find.


	9. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! Personal things happened along with national problems, but I'm here now

Ever since they had become…a thing, they were getting more used to each other. They moved slowly, learning more about the other and taking their time instead of rushing. It was something Sara wasn’t used, almost all of her relationships had started pretty fast. But she wasn’t complaining.

She actually enjoyed being slow for once. She espeacially loved the moments they spent half-naked in bed, just laying there, either talking or making out depending on the mood. One thing she had noticed about him –naked- was that despite all the scars he had, he didn’t have a tattoo.

“You thought I’d have one?” he asked when she told him that.

“I don’t know what I thought. I mean, Mick has plenty, I just assumed you would too…” she trailed off. When she actually put thought to it, it made sense that he wouldn’t have any. Getting a tattoo was pretty intimate and Len didn’t enjoy getting too close to people in the first place.

“I thought you’d have one, too.” He said casually, moving his hand down her spine. “Guess we were both wrong.”

Sara grinned with spark in her eye. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

“Sara, I’ve seen _every inch_ of your body.” He said and boy did that voice do things to her. “I’m sure I would have seen it.”

“Not if it was an UV.” She said mischeviously and Len huffed, smiling at her.

“You have a blacklight tattoo.”

She nodded. “It was really popular at the time and I really wanted a tattoo.” She started explaining. “But my dad and sister weren’t really cool about it. So, I got something they’d never see.”

“If I had to summarize you, this would be it.” Len said and then started checking out her skin. “Where exactly is this tattoo.”

“ _Tattoos._ ” She corrected and he smirked. Should’ve known. “And the entire point is that you don’t know where they are…but I’m sure with some blacklight you could search all you want.”

Needless to say, once Gideon provided blacklight, they didn’t leave their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea what/where those tattoos might be ;)


	10. Jerk

Everyone on the ship had their semi-private snacks. These snacks, for the most, were in the kitchen area, where everyone had their own box. These snacks varied from chips to chocolate to candy to drink.

Gideon could sometimes provide them and if she couldn’t, she would make a point to let them know when they could go get some. Gideon also had pretty good security for these boxes because there had been arguments. So you could imagine the betrayel she felt when she saw the empty beer bottle in Snart’s trashcan. Her beer which she had stolen from the future. Her beer which had been disappearing lately.

She narrowed her eyes. “Hey, Gideon, where is Len?”

“Mr. Snart is currently with Mr. Rory in weapons room.”

Perfect.

It wasn’t too shocking that Snart would find a way to get through snack-security or atleast sweet talk Gideon into opening it for him (The man could sweet talk anything). She walked to the weapons room, stormed in and grabbed one of the futuristic guns, and aimed at him. They both raised their hands in mockery in semi-confusion.

“I’m going to make this very clear.” She said. “Never touch my snack box and never touch my beer, both of you.” She eyed Mick, who was more amused about the whole ordeal.

“Noted.” Snart said.

“I’m serious.” She replied. “You have your own box, you jerk, hands off mine.” Which, reminded her that he had some quality beef jerky in his box, just waiting for her to steal it. She waved the gun between the two. “I’m watching you.” She said and put the gun down. On a mission to get herself some jerky.

(About a week later, the rest of the team more or less feared going to the kitchen.)


	11. Kink

Sara liked sex. No, correction, Sara loved sex. It was one of those things that made her feel good and take things off her mind. You couldn’t think about your problems when you were getting your fifth orgasm in a row.

And Len knew all of the spots to make her scream –some even she hadn’t known before. He practically had a list of all the places that would get her hot and bother in under five seconds. The back of her ears, her neck, collarbones… those were more obvious choices, ofcourse, but the point remains.

It was fun to figure out how her body ticked. And if the sight of her completely out of it under him, panting and begging wasn’t a good enough reason to make her feel so much better, it certainly was when she got bossy and agressive with need.

So when Sara looked him in the eye and said _Pull my hair and fuck me_  he did precisely that. She took pleasure in her kinks and it definitely made things far more interesting, leaving both heaving and sweaty and halfdead afterwards.

“Huh.” Sara said absent-mindedly one day.

“What.”

“I just noticed that we always do thing I like.” She turned around and very casually straddled him. “What are your kinks, Snart.”

His hands were automatically on her hips, grounding her. “You screaming my name.” He replied.

“Well, we can certainly do that.” She smiled. “No, but really, isn’t there anything you want…?”

“No.” He said. “Honestly, making you feel good is my kink.”

“Oh, it’s definitely my kink too.” She chuckled. “But if you ever want to do something, you say it, okay?”

“Okay.” He promised and dragged her in for a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss disturbed by Gideon telling them to get to the Captain’s room.

They groaned.


End file.
